Peanuts (1997 adult TV series)/Episodes
Peanuts is an American adult animated sitcom created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, loosely based on Charles M. Schulz's comic strip of the same name and developed by Brian Graden for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show revolves around the five main characters—Snoopy, Charlie, Sally, Linus and Lucy—and their bizarre adventures in and around their hometown, South Park, Colorado. Parker and Stone loosely developed the show from The Spirit of Christmas, two consecutive animated shorts created in 1992 and 1995. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, ultimately leading to Peanuts' production, boughting the TV rights to Schulz's strip. It debuted in August 1997 with great success, consistently earning the highest ratings of any basic cable program. Since its debut on August 13, 1997, Peanuts has broadcast 282 episodes (with original run on Fox and reruns on Comedy Central), and its twentieth season premiered on September 14, 2016. In 2007, Fox celebrated the show's tenth anniversary with Imaginationland: The Movie. On its fifteenth anniversary, Fox released 6 Days to Air: The Making of Peanuts on October 9, 2011. a video game based on the series Peanuts: The Fractured but Whole, will be released in 2017. Episodes of Peanuts have been nominated for a variety of different awards, including 3 Annie Awards (with one win), 2 Critics' Choice Television Award (with zero wins), 17 Emmy Awards (with five wins), 3 TCA Awards (with zero wins), and received a Peabody Award. Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first nineteen seasons have been released on DVD and Blu-ray, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of September 2016. The show remains as one of Fox's highest rated programs and its third longest-running behind The Simpsons and Rick and Morty. Comedy Central has renewed Peanuts through 2019, bringing the show to 23 seasons. Episodes Season 1 # Snoopy Goes To Mars - Snoopy, tired of being bossed around by Lucy, boards a one-way trip to Mars. While there, he is mistaken by some NASA scientists who confuse him as a astronaut. # Lucy Gets An Anal Phobe - While Snoopy and the kids are waiting for the school bus, Lucy explains the odd nightmare she had the previous night involving alien visitors abducting her and probing her when she went to bed. Charlie and Sally try to convince her that her dream was reality. Meanwhile, Charlie and Sally's adopted brother Ike and Snoopy are abducted. # Volcano - The kids go on a hunting trip with Snoopy, and Linus and Lucy's uncle Jimbo. While on the trip, Linus is frustrated by his inability to shoot a living creature and Snoopy tries to scare the hunting party with tales of a creature named Scuzzlebutt. Meanwhile, the group is unaware that a nearby volcano is about to erupt. # It's Just Not Fair! - Sally TBA # Weight Gain 4000 - Lucy tries to bulk up using "Weight Gain 4000"; Mr. Garrison attempts to assassinate Kathie Lee Gifford. A mishap happens when Lucy takes too much and becomes very overweight and Kathie Lee Gifford flees. # Starvin' Marvin # The Greatest Show # An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig # Death's Dynasty # What's in Your Head? # The Pinkeye Conquest # Lucy: Brave and Tall # Thanksgiving Gone Wild! # Twenty Seconds Over South Park # Christmas is Here # My Name is Damien # Sally's Crush # Mecha-Streisand # Black to The Bone # Linus and Lucy's Mom Is a Dirty Slut # Linus and Lucy's Mom Is Still a Dirty Slut # Not Without My Father Season 2 # The Wonderful Thing About Video Games # Pig-Pen's Check-Up # Chickenlover # Conjoined Fetus Lady # The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka # Clubhouse of Horror # City on the Edge of Forever # Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls # A Bad Case of Chickenpox # We Hate Gnomes # Prehistoric Ice Man # It's Christmas, You Jerks! # Some Kind of Spookyfish # Chef Aid # Everything Bad About Cow Days # Rainforest Adventure # Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods # The Basketball Masterclass # Tom's Rhinoplasty # Spontaneous Combustion # Summer Sucks # The Succubus Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Future seasons Home media Shorts, sketches, and other appearances References Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Episode list